The truth that can kill
by NinjaChick15
Summary: first fanfic!ziva's keeping a secert that could kill! tiva lovestory!
1. The Boot

The Truth That Can Kill

Chapter 1: The Boot

"Cynthia, send special agent Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo and Officer David up to my office please" he ordered.

Seconds later the door opened to Director Vance's office and in Walked in Gibbs, Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee.

"Bad few days" Vance said after a minute of silence."Officer David" Ziva suddenly looked up in confusion after staring at the floor.

"Your liaison position at NCIS has been terminated, you're going home"

Gibbs moved head slight to his right and saw Ziva's worried face. McGee kept a stern face but anyone could tell he was worried. Vance then continued...

"McGee, I am moving you across to the cyber crimes unit, you'll be working with officer Holsworth, starting tomorrow" McGee's face was unchanged.

"DiNozzo" Vance finally said.

Tony let out in a small whisper "Yes sir"

"You've been re assigned, Agent afloat, pack your bags you fly out tomorrow" Tony face was suddenly very mad and so was Gibbs

"Agent Gibbs" Vance says walking around from behind his desk picking up 3 files at the same time. "Meet your new team"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tell me what you think i need all the help i can get!!!!

xxx


	2. The dinner and the memories

**Chapter 2: The Dinner and the memories**

After the slow walk back to MTAC from Director Vance's office, they all stood in the middle of MTAC speechless of what happened. Then Gibbs says

"Don't you all worry, I will get you back" after Gibbs said this he realised he was not going to get a reply.

"Well should we go and break the news to Abby and Ducky" tony say after a short pause. They all walked towards the elevator, McGee pressed the down button, the trip down to Abby's lab was dead silent. Once they enter Abby's lab they realised that they didn't need to go down to see ducky because Abby and ducky were standing there together.

"I hope you guys are up to taking bad news" DiNozzo quickly says

Abby and ducky looked at each other in confused looks. Then one at a time they all break the news about where they were headed.

"Nnnnooooo!" Abby yells

"Oh dear" ducky says in utter sadness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Ziva had invited everyone back to her apartment for dinner, they all had a lot of laughs and still kept calling Gibbs boss.

"So boss are you going to miss us?" DiNozzo says

"Well yea DiNozzo but I am not your boss any more" Gibbs says in a sarcastic manner.

"To us you always will be"

"Yea I hope so DiNozzo"

Everyone laughs in agreement.

The night went on with a lot of laughs, stories of memories of funny times and the bad.

When the night started to end Ducky left first followed by McGee and Abby who left together then Gibbs. Tony stayed behind. They were both sitting on the couch. Tony was trying to make Ziva laugh but he could defiantly tell that something was wrong with her, usually she as comebacks to make tony sound stupid but he got nothing out of her.

"Ziva, what's wrong" tony asks as her Ziva staring at nothing and not blinking.

"Ziva?"

"What?" she snaps back

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am fine tony, what were you saying?"

"Eeerrr….. Nothing I think I might go" tony though the first thing he can in to his head as was starting to get freaked out by Ziva's mood and afraid of what he was going to do to him. Then again he wasn't just worried he was thinking about the conversation he had with her the other day about a paperclip.

"Ok good bye see you in the morning" tony nodded then asks "how are you getting to the airport?

She reply's "Gibbs"

"Same" Ziva didn't get much sleep that night; she didn't want to go to Israel. America was her home now.


	3. A hug, confession and a plane ride

**Chapter 3: A hug, confession and a plane ride**

Gibbs sat in the car with tony, McGee, Abby and ducky waiting for Ziva. As they all looked out the window they saw her on her mobile yelling in Hebrew Gibbs hopped out as she hung up the phone. Gibbs put her suitcase in the boot and gave her a face that read: are you ok? Ziva nodded.

When they arrived at the airport tony and Ziva went to get the tickets.

After that they all headed through the security gates.

The team, the A team, the A+ team stop and looked at each speechless not knowing what to do or say.

This was the time to say goodbye.

Ducky broke the silence. "well I guess this is farewell for now but not forever"……."Ziva?"

Ducky went for hug that is when everyone broke free of their silence and started to say good bye. Tony's plane wasn't leaving for another hour so he held off on the hugs right until the end. The true goodbye.

After hugging ducky Ziva moved onto McGee, then Abby, which once again was one of the famous Abby hugs where you would end up not breathing. McGee ended up pulling Abby off Ziva as she was struggling to breathe.

She went to hug tony now she hugged for so much longer than all the others. She couldn't seem to let go.

Tony whispered in her ear so that none one heard "I love and always will"

"Same here tony, same here" she replied

"I will get you all back, you have to believe me" Gibbs said over Ziva's shoulder while hugging her.

"3 days ago yes but now No" Ziva suddenly says in a whisper so none one could hear, after Gibbs comment.

Gibbs pulled away with utter confusion. She shook her head not wanting to answer.

"_Flight A656, to Israel, Tele Aviv is now boarding"_

"I should go" Ziva said while turning away and started to walk. She turned around and took one final look and the team and waved. McGee was hugging Abby while waving, ducky waved with a smile. Tony just smiled but standing still and looking wanted. Gibbs still had a confused look he was just standing there, not knowing what to do.

She turned around and kept walking, straight onto the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride was only thinking of the past:

Ari….

Kate……

The love of her life………Tony

Her secret………

Should she of told Gibbs…….

Ziva sat on the plane not knowing what to do. Getting herself confused.

She should of told Gibbs, but either way it will kill her in the end.

She day dreamed the whole way to Tele Aviv thinking of just one thing: Ari…….


End file.
